


Tony Stark Despairs of these Supersoldiers, He Really Does

by boomslang



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Disney, Talk Shows, i wrote this in half an hour, on no sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomslang/pseuds/boomslang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve discuss their favorite modern films.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark Despairs of these Supersoldiers, He Really Does

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [even the darkest night will end](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431277) by [citadelofswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citadelofswords/pseuds/citadelofswords). 



> The only warning I can think of is a character taking his Lord's name in vain.

Since Bucky regained his memories, the Winter Soldier has joined the rest of the Avengers as they go on their missions, protecting the world from various threats. That means he is also stuck accompanying his teammates to press conferences and accosted by reporters after the fights. Admittedly, the Winter Soldier draws fewer reporters than any Avenger but the Hulk; for some reason a notorious hatchetman who is never “unarmed” seems off putting. Who’d a’ thunk?

Maybe that’s why this talk show host throws a real softball at him. Steve is a bonus. It also might have something to do with Captain America being the only one who makes the Winter Soldier seem less pants-wettingly terrifying.

“All right, here’s a question for Captain America and the Winter Soldier. What is your favorite movie of the twenty-first century?”

Steve smiles his Captain America smile and responds, “Well, I’m a big fan of _Tangled_. It’s unbelievable how far animation has come since the ‘40s; the art is incredible!” Steve pauses, trying to think of what to add. He is not going to talk about how he feels about impossible dreams. It ain’t nobodies’ business but his own if Eugene reminds him of Bucky, with that heart of gold hidden under all that swagger and charm. Also the smolder. Ah, how he has it, “Rapunzel reminded me of Peggy Carter a few times too, first when she kept hitting Eugene with that frying pan, but mostly how brave she was. Rapunzel going into that tavern full of goons and winning their respect reminded me of Peggy proving herself in what, back then, was a man’s world.”

“Thank you, Captain,” the host says with a bright smile. He is sure that response was developed by some PR department to maintain Captain America’s wholesome image.  He addresses Bucky more awkwardly as, "Mr. Soldier?"

“ _Frozen_ , absolutely. Not just because it fits the winter theme either. I love the songs, though there have been some complaints when I sing them,” he says, poking Tony in the side with his elbow. “Such a hoo-ha over nothin’. Anyway, the snowman and that reindeer really crack me up too. And Ana’s cute as a bug’s ear. _Tangled_ is second though, the songs are almost as good.”

Nothing and nobody is going to get Bucky to admit how much he worried seeing the film might make him flip his wig; he hates ice these days. Nor would he ever tell these strangers about how much he identified with Elsa wanting to hide away in order to protect Ana from the danger inside her. Ana’s determination to save her sister reminds Bucky so much of how Steve refused to give up on him. Other similarities between them had Bucky gripping the arm of the chair so tightly, he broke the wood. With his flesh-and-blood arm.

The host blinks at Bucky for a moment after his answer; clearly an animated musical was not what he expected from a notorious assassin. While he tries to regain his composure, Tony protests that the complaints are because everyone has heard the songs at least two hundred times by now, enough already!

“Chissake, don’t snap your cap Tony,” Bucky replies. “If it means that much to you, we can watch _Wall-E_ next!”

Well, if anyone wanted to soften the Soldier’s image, coming out on the air as a passionate fan of Disney musicals will probably do it.

On the other hand, some executive sends Steve and Bucky tickets to Disney World, as well as the complete Disney Animated Canon on Blu-ray. A team trip almost makes Bucky singing tolerable. But only almost.


End file.
